Tiles have long been used as surface coverings. They are used in different environments to provide different functions, for example to provide hard wearing surfaces, decorative surfaces or water proof surfaces. The size, shape, material and surface finishing of each tile installed in a tiling array can all be varied according to the use requirements. A tiling array as defined herein is an arrangement of tiles in various shapes, sizes and materials that are assembled to continuously cover a surface.
Tiles are frequently used to provide water resistant coverings for walls, such as backsplashes near sinks and work surfaces in kitchens and bathrooms. One application covers a wall in a tiling array composed of the same general type of tile with characteristics such as color or size varied to produce decorative patterns. The expression “water resistant,” as used herein, means an assembly, such as a backsplash, that can withstand repeated intermittent contact with liquids such as water without substantial degradation of the backsplash materials or overall backsplash system. The expression “backsplash” as used with reference to the present invention, relates to an installed tile system having a configuration as described below that is water resistant as defined above.
Conventionally tile installation is a skilled, labor-intensive procedure. Each tile must be individually affixed in a precise pattern having identical spacing between tiles (tile spacers are often used to assist in maintaining the correct spacing). First the tiles must be affixed to the surface using some kind of affixing agent such as “thin set,” mortar, mastic, etc. Traditional tiles have dimensional variance of on the order of 1-3 mm thus maintaining identical spacing between tiles while maintaining proper tile alignment is extremely difficult. Further, to cover any intended space and maintain the proper tile spacing, numerous tiles must be cut in order to “fit” onto a wall or floor. Cutting tiles is both time-consuming and imprecise- even when specialized tools are used, tiles often crack during the cutting process and must be discarded.
The spaces between tiles are manually filled with a material called grout, which hardens after application. The grout composition is varied according to the required use, including providing water proofing to prevent water permeation and flexibility to accommodate thermal expansion. Applying grout is a time-consuming, labor-intensive, and messy process; when performed by do-it-yourself (“DIY”) homeowners or others unskilled in tilework, the resulting grout surface appearance is often unattractive. Because grout hardens and is generally inflexible, it is not uncommon for cracks and chips to form as different pressures are exerted on the finished tiles. Further, grout discolors over time, holds stains, and is often difficult to clean.
To install grout-based tile systems, skilled installers are required. Installation is typically at least a two-day process. On the first day, the tiles are affixed to the surface; on the second day, spaces between the tiles are filled with grout.
Accordingly, there is a need to create grout-free tile-based wall coverings that can be easily installed by unskilled people, without the need to precisely align the tiles in an inflexible spacing pattern and with a minimum need to trim tiles.
Several approaches to wall covering systems are described in the prior art. In US Pat. Pub. No. 2009/0108719, a specially designed clip aligns and affixes backsplash panels to countertops. To place the clip, a slot must be cut onto the rear edge of the countertop in a direction that is substantially parallel to a plane defined by the countertop surface; a corresponding slot must be cut into the bottom edge of the backsplash panel. The clip extends into the two slots to attach the countertop and backsplash.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,297 describes an installation system for refacing an existing wall. The system includes vertically elongated panels extending between the floor and ceiling boundaries of an existing wall, secured by concealed fasteners. The '297 system requires installation of ground and floor channels for securing the top and bottom of the wall panels. The front and rear panels are attached to each other by fastening clips partially attached to the panels while the rear panels are affixed to the wall by screws. Because the clips are partially embedded in the panels, the spacing is not adjustable; therefore panels with various dimensions must be provided to fit a predetermined width of the wall. Measuring panel size and spacing makes the preparation and installation process more complicated. Moreover, the resultant surface is not water resistant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,618 describes an overlapping tile having a lip and a flange for engaging an adjacent tile, where the lip and flange abut in a way that interlocks one tile with another on the same plane. Because the lip and flange of the tile must be abutted, the spacing of the tiles is not adjustable and thus cannot custom fit a space without being cut. Further, such lips and flanges are extremely difficult to manufacture with the required precise tolerances required for interlocking.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,022 relates to a mirrored wall system in which framed mirrored panels are mechanically anchored to the wall while mirrored strips adhesively cover the joint between adjacent mirror panels. The frame of the mirror panels allows the panels to be aligned and secured to the wall by a fastener arrangement including a metal strap and a mechanical fastener. However, mechanical fasteners are typically unsuitable for use with many tile materials and are further unsuitable in installations where there will be frequent intermittent contact with water/liquids such as a backsplash installation.
Thus there is a need in the art for improved backsplash systems and backsplash tiles that can flexibly cover a variety of surface dimensions with simple, grout-free installation. Such tiles and systems could be quickly and easily installed by non-professional tile installers, such as cabinet installers and DIY homeowners. Such a system could be used to substantially decrease the time of kitchen installations to around one day while a single installer can erect the backsplash and countertops in as little as a few hours.